Unzip Your Lips
by jimcarreyluvr
Summary: A new, American, girl gets Mori talking.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaytla Smith?"

"Yes?"

"Your uniform is in the third music room."

"May I ask why there?"

"One of the students has requested to meet you, there's only one other commoner in this school, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Excuse me but commoner is such a—"

"This is Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka; they're third year students, they will show you to the music room, they are in a club there."

"…. Yay." I said with anything _but_ enthusiasm.

"Hi! You can call me Honey-senpai." Mitskuni said. He was a _third_ year!? "You can call Takashi Mori-senpai." His voice gave off the impression that he was _made_ of sugar.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Kaytla. I'm from America."

"I thought you weren't from Japan, that's why your skin's so dark too, ne Kay-chan?" Honey asked.

"Right, I'm an authentic African-American-German-Indian female."

"Mitskuni, we should get going." Mori spoke for the first time. His voice was about as deep as I had expected.

"Okay! C'mon Kay-chan!" Honey said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to third music room.

The whole time we walked Honey talked about cake, his bunny Usa-chan, and things of the like. While Mori gave the occasional "Ah" or "Hm". When we arrived at the music room, my face was bombarded with rose petals. One of the few times I was unhappy with my favorite type of flower. I looked around and saw 5, wait no, 4 boys, and one girl in a boy's uniform. A pair of twins walked up to me and one of them thrust a dress into my hands.

"Hi there, my name's Hikaru, and this is my brother Karou." One of them said.

"Hi, my name's Kaytla, nice to meet you." I said. I walked around them and up to the girl. "Would you like to wear my uniform instead? I don't mind wearing something from home. I don't really like dresses, or yellow." Everything was silent for a moment, and then I was swept up and set into a chair with everyone except the girl staring at me intently.

"Hello my princess, my name is Tamaki. This is Kyouya and this is Haruhi. How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" The tall blonde boy said.

I sweat dropped. "It was a… secret? No one else knows?"

"Have you _seen_ the girls at this school?" Haruhi asked.

"…Good point."

"I guess we'll have to find a way to bribe her to keep her from saying anything. Don't you think Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"I agree! We don't have a debt to hold over her so we can't hold her that way."

"Hey!" I said. "I'm not some gossipy little snitch! If you need it to stay a secret I'll keep it!"

"Well just in case you find the urge to tell someone, you should know that my family employs a private police force." Kyouya said. I twitched. I guess asking them to take my word for it was too much coming from the "foreign commoner".

"You know you're the second commoner to be in this school!?" Tamaki asked.

"Firstly, yes. Secondly, commoner is a very rude term. How would you feel if I called you rich snobs all the time? Lastly, I'm not what you would really call a total, lower middle class, person. I own my own line of fashion, Snap-Z. Have you heard of it?"

"I have, you're quickly becoming one of the top designers for young woman's fashion. Am I right?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes you are, and as much as I would love to stay and be threatened and interviewed, I need to go home and cook dinner."

"Don't your parents cook your dinner for you or something?" Tamaki asked. I didn't answer; I had rushed out the door.

"An interesting development." Kyouya said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ppl! this story has gotten enough reviews 4 me to continue. so....... TA-DAAAAA!**

* * *

The next day after school I went to the third music room to see just what was so special about the "Host Club". Every air-headed little bimbo in school was talking about it; and to be honest, it was _really_ ticking me off. I opened the door and held my book up to my face, shielding my face from the assault of rose petals.

"Welcome back princess." I heard Tamaki say as I lowered my book. He reached out and caressed my cheek. I stared at him with disbelief. "**What are you doing?**" (A/N Any sentences like these are actually in English.)

He stared at me. "Huh?"

I realized I had spoken in English. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Why, I'm charming you of course! Would you like to sit with me?" He gestured towards a couch with a bunch of other girls sitting on it.

"Are you "charming" them too?" I asked.

"But of course! I am a host after all."

I stared at him yet again. "_This_ is what your club is about?"

"In a nutshell." Kyouya said without looking up from some black book. I looked over at Haruhi, who looked calm and happy. I could tell she was faking.

"So, my princess, who would you like to request to sit with?" Tamaki asked me.

"Are Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai available?" I asked.

"No-" I heard Hikaru say.

"-but why would-" Karou continued.

"-you want them-"

"-when you can hang out with -"

"-us?"

I decided to ignore them for now. "What about you Kyouya-senpai?"

"I'm not exactly the most popular so, go ahead if you wish." He said. I sat in the chair across from him.

"So what is this club _exactly_?" I asked. I just had to know.

"Ouran High School Host club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands… In the wise words of our leader Tamaki." You could wash a car with the all the sarcasm dripping off that last statement.

"The girls don't notice… or care, that you give them _all_ romantic attention?" These girls were crazier than I thought.

"No. Why don't you like dresses?"

"Huh?"

"You look very nice in them."

"Don't remind me."

"Why?"

"I don't like yellow or the free feeling of dresses… Happy?"

"No, why do you design them?"

"They're easy to draw and I know other people like them."

"I see. I like your thinking."

"I like yours."

"Why?"

"You like mine."

Kyouya looked at his watch. "It's time for us to close up. I'll see you in school tomorrow Kaytla. I have some research to do so let Tamaki know I can't stay and clean up."

"Can do Kyouya- senpai." I went over to Tamaki and retold him what Kyouya said. "I could help clean if you want."

"Well actually," Haruhi said. "we don't really clean up. We just sorta direct the janitors."

"Oh, well then I should just get going then, see you all tomorrow!"

"Wait." I heard… Mori say. I turned around to see him walking towards me. "Mitskuni and I will walk you home." I saw everyone in the room stare at him with disbelief; and a few of the girls that were still here glare at me with what I'm pretty sure was jealousy.

"You don't have to." I said. "I got here on by myself, so I'm pretty sure I can get home by myself."

"Don't worry about it. We'll take you." Mori said.

"Now we can see your house Kay-chan! Won't that be great?" Hunny asked.

"I guess. But you won't see my parents there." I said.

"Why not?" Hikaru and Karou said.

"I live by myself."

"Without even your parents to take care of you?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope, just me, myself, and I." I replied.

"This is not acceptable! We must see your house! Why, what if someone broke into your house?"

"I'm fine by myself Tamaki-senpai." I said dryly.

"Nonsense!"

"You should know."

"Exactly!" I face-palmed at that comment.

"Kaytla." Mori whispered to me.

"Hm?"

"Tamaki isn't that bad once you get to know him." I giggled a bit at that.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked. That made me laugh... hard. So hard I had to hold on to Mori for support.

Once I caught my breath I said, "I guess we should get going now, huh? No putting off the inevitable."

"Is there some kind of secret you're hiding from us?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"We'll find out won't we?"

* * *

**heller there! tell me what you think of this chapter plz! all reviews will make me say, "Hallelujer!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my ppls! Thx 4 the reviews! this story has much more reviews than my others! so you are rewarded with another chapter! :D**

* * *

We had finally arrived at my apartment and we were all standing in my living room. "This is my…" I trailed off and noticed something wasn't right. My bedroom door was open. "Hm." I slowly crept into the kitchen and got a large knife. Then I cautiously walked into my bedroom and saw someone lying under the covers watching T.V. "Who are you!?" I yelled. The person shot up.

"**Finally you're home**!" She said. As if on cue, someone jumped out of my closet behind me and… gave me a hug?

"**Triniti? Jesse? Is that you?**"

"**The two and only!**"

"Geez, you guys scared me! What are you even doing here?" I asked, relieved.

"We wanted to see your new place!" Jesse said. Jesse and Triniti are two of my closest friends. Jesse is a boy and Triniti is girl. I walked out into the living room.

"Everything's okay. No one bad broke in." I said.

"Something was wrong?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, we didn't notice anything." Hikaru and Karou said. "We were too busy checking out how the American commoner lives."

I was pretty sure Haruhi said, "Stupid rich people." after that. Just then, Jesse and Triniti walked out of my room.

"Who are they?" Mori asked.

"My friends, Jesse and Triniti. Jesse and Triniti these are my new friends, Tamaki- senpai, Kyouya- senpai, Hikaru, Karou, Haruhi, Mori- senpai, and… where'd Hunny- senpai go?"

"He's probably in the kitchen looking for sweets." Mori said.

"My lollipop collection!" I exclaimed, running to the kitchen. When I arrived I saw Hunny chomping on some peanut butter cookies I made yesterday. "How are they Hunny- senpai?" His mouth was too full to answer, so he gave me a thumbs up. "Is anyone else hungry?" I asked. In seconds my kitchen was full of people. "Good thing I bought groceries yesterday."

* * *

**Srry this chap. is really short... i just thought i needed to end it here. reviews power this story and it's author! 8-)**


	4. Chapter 4

I had decided to make baked salmon for everyone. It was easy and I had enough ingredients to make it for everyone. We didn't have much to talk about. So we just had some random small talk, mostly about America. I was just about to talk about Spongebob when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" I said, running to the door. When I opened the door, I saw Kyouya there with some strange girl clinging to her arm. "Hello Kyouya. Who, or what, is this?"

"This is Renge, she's our manager."

"OK then, at this point, I've gotten the feeling that most questions are useless. Are you guys hungry? I have some extra salmon."

"That sounds nice." Kyouya said. I stepped aside to let them in.

***

We had all finished eating and Haruhi, Mori, Triniti and I were all in the kitchen making a special dessert for everyone. We had all agreed on lemon meringue pie. It was an easy dish, but the more hands we have, the quicker we can make the pies. In the end we made 2 pies; one for Hunny, and one for everyone else… Go figure.

"I have an announcement!" Tamaki said.

"Big surprise." I muttered. I noticed everyone had to shove a piece of pie in their mouths to keep from laughing at their "King". Apparently to keep him from that "corner of woe" that Haruhi told me about. Good thing too, I do _not_ like mushrooms.

"I've decided that Kaytla's living conditions are unacceptable. Living alone, humph! I have decided that she needs to live with one of us, except for Haruhi of course, her house is too small." I sweat dropped; I was counting on being able to choose Haruhi.

"Well, Jesse and Triniti are staying with me. So can't I live here still?" I asked.

"Sure, but we will check up on you daily. And the moment they're gone, you have to decide who you are staying with."

I sighed. Why does everything have to be so difficult?

***

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked, pretty sure it was a Host Club member, and dreading it, seeing as Jesse and Triniti left yesterday.

"Mori."

"Come in." He opened the door and walked in. It was early so I was still in my pjs. "I'll be just a moment to get ready."

"Okay."

"Where's Honey- senpai?"

"He's at school."

I went into my room and got ready as quickly as I could. But when I was about to put on makeup I froze. Since _when_ did I put on makeup? A small voice was telling me it was for Mori, but I mentally strangled it. "I'm ready to go."

"Your friends left."

"Yep."

"Who are you going to stay with?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you." What!?

"Sure." That was quick.

* * *

**i'm aware that this chapter was not my best... but i was just trying really hard to get the things i needed out... let me know if you want to see jesse and triniti again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**srry i have taken a while to post this chapter.... this story has gotten a lot more attention then my other ones... -_-".... ANYWAYZ! R&R! and since i havent done it yet.... DISCLAIMER AND ALL THAT JAZZ!**

* * *

School had ended, and I was hanging out at the host club. Waiting for Mori. Somehow it had gotten around that I was going to stay with Hunny and Mori, and girls were now glaring at me from every corner.

I was currently sitting with the Hitachin brothers, playing the "Which one is Hikaru?" game. "You're Karou, and you're Hikaru." I said, pointing to each one accordingly.

"What is it with you commoners -" Hikaru asked.

"- being able to tell us apart?" Karou finished.

"I've encountered twins before. And your voices are slightly different." (A/N In case you've never seen the English version, Karou's voice is a little higher than Hikaru's.) "In fact, you're the third pair of twins I've met in a lifetime. But the second pair of identical twins."

"Impressive." The twins said in unison.

***

"It's time to close up for the day." Kyouya said. I could hear a very large amount of the girls whining.

"Mori- senpai!" One of the girls said. "Make sure you don't fall for that dumb commoner. They're all desperate." I noticed Mori's slight glare when the girl said this, so I just _had_ to say,

"And you aren't?" The girl glared at me. I walked over to her and whispered, "I think your face is broken." I then walked over to Mori and said, doing my best impression of the girl I just burned, "Mori- senpai! Make sure you don't fall for that dumb rich snob. She's desperate. By the way, can we stop by my house to pick up some things?"

"Sure."

***

We had stopped by my house and were heading towards Mori's house… in a limo, big surprise. We talked a bit, and something in my mind told me he didn't talk this much. "So does Hunny- senpai live with you?"

"Yeah."

"Hm… You and that Host Club must have some fun times huh?"

"We've definitely had some times." I laughed a bit at that, and he gave a small smile in return.

"I've never heard you joke before."

"You're rubbing off on me."

I smiled. "That could be dangerous. In fact, it is. _Very_ dangerous." Now Mori laughed. It was a nice laugh. I liked hearing it. The limo stopped.

"We're here."

"Cool, I can't wait to set up my laptop!" I said, gathering all my bags, and falling with the effort.

"We have people to help us with that you know."

I laughed, "I think I just got a little carried away… I do that sometimes. I blame television." We were both silent for a moment. "Since we have someone to get my bags for us, race ya Senapai!"

* * *

**R&R plz.... feed my insanity.**


	6. Chapter 6

After we finished our little race, (which Mori won, but he just won't believe that I _let_ him win) Mori led me up the stairs to my room. When we got there, I was breathless. The room was beautiful! "Senpai, you didn't have to go through all this trouble to prepare my room for me."

"I figured you were staying for a while." He smiled at me. I smiled back. We walked around the room together, me admiring every detail. The bedspread was covered with black and white stripes, and so were the curtains, just about anything fabric was striped… Just like most of my designs.

***

I had explored all the house had to offer, and now was sitting across from Mori and Hunny at the dinner table. And what a dinner it was!

"Do you eat like this _all_ the time?" I asked. I really didn't care how dumb I sounded. Mori smiled at me. And Hunny answered by saying,

"Sort of, today's a special occasion 'cuz you're staying here!"

I smiled, but something deep down told me that this would _not_ be easy. I naturally didn't like the feeling, so I decided that the best thing to do was to force the bad thoughts out by stuffing myself with all the delicious food.

* * *

**Gomenesai for having such a short chapter! I hate having to do those little thigs that lead up to the parts i _want_ to write.... since this story gets the most views... im going to say a couple things:**

**1. JesseChavez13 is my homie! and i'd appreciate it if you read his story! but dont read chapter 2!!! it's messed up rite now.**

**2. Could you read my other stories too maybe?**

**3. I'm going 2 write another story... do u want a hint? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_Everything was right,_

_I was perfectly suspended,_

_I didn't see it coming,_

_But soon everything ended,_

_Stupid, ruined everything,_

_That one kink in the chain._

"Smith-sama, wake up Smith-sama. You have visitors." One of the maids said.

"Hm? Oh, ohayo Yuikan-san. What did I say about calling me Smith-sama? It's a little too formal for someone older than me." I said groggily.

"Okay, Kaytla-san." Yuikan said.

"Who are the visitors?"

"Chavez-sama and Onera-sama."

"JESSE AND TRINITI ARE HERE!?" I said, now fully awake. **(A/N They're baaaaaack.)**

"Yes we are." Triniti said.

"Do you _ever_ brush your hair? You look like you just woke up." Jesse said.

"**I did you idiot.**" I said.

"**If we keep speaking in English they might send us back to America.**" Jesse teased.

"Whatever you trilingual idiot."

"Hey! Don't make me insult you in a language you _don't_ understand, estupido."

"…I understood that."

"How about we leave the room so Kaytla can… brush her hair?" Triniti said.

"Thanks Triniti." I said as the others left. When the door closed I got up and went to the bathroom to, "brush my hair".

***

"I smell breakfast!" I said walking down the stairs. "And I see… cake? Oh, wait, Hunny- senpai lives here. I don't think he'll mind sharing." I proceeded to cut a slice of cake and head out to the garden, plate in hand.

I sat down on a bench a found a note saying that everyone went out to prepare for Monday's hosting. Hm, I was alone. Except for the maids and butlers and such.

I was taking a walk in the garden when suddenly I was attacked from behind. I felt hands cover my mouth and tie me up. I guess food wasn't the answer to my uneasy feeling. Who woulda thunk it?

***

**Mori's POV**

We got back from our errands and I headed up to Kaytla's room to let her know we were back. I peeked my head in, but she wasn't there. I checked the house and the garden but couldn't find a trace of her. I looked over by one of our cherry trees and found a mess. I knew it wasn't from Mitskuni because it was _unfinished_ cake, on the ground. I had a bad feeling about this so I went to tell the others.

"Kaytla's gone. _Gone_ gone." I said.

"H-how do you know?" Triniti asked shakily.

"Follow me."

***

"Wahhhh! Kay-chan is gone!" Mitskuni cried.

"Would someone go get his medicine before he freaks out even more?" Kyouya said. He and the rest of the host club were here. I volunteered and went to the kitchen. I returned with chocolate sauce and a spoon.**(A/N I got that idea from an episode of "The Nanny" with Fran Drescher ;D)** Yes, that was his medicine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaytla's POV**

When I came to, I realized the room I was in was painted, _pink and yellow_. OMG I was in h-e-double-hockey sticks.

"Finally, you're awake." A voice said behind me. "Now listen, we're all fine with Mori- senpai having a soft spot for Hunny- senpai, but _you?_ You're a problem. A gold-digging problem."

"Listen you!" I said, fuming. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't care. I am _not_ a gold digger! I am doing fine on my own! You're just threatened by the fact that I'm making my own fortune."

"Ha! Threatened? As if! You're no competition."

"If I'm not, then riddle me this. Why did you kidnap me and tell me that I have a spot in Mori- senpai's heart?"

"You just shut your mouth. I'll let you go, but don't tell _anyone_ about this."

"I swear."

***

"So that's what happened." I said.

"Wow Kaytla-" Hikaru said.

"-you really can't-" Karou continued.

"-keep your mouth shut."

"Well, I know you two should." Kaytla replied.

"So what are we going to do about these girls?" Kyouya asked.

"I could give them a nose job with my fist." Triniti suggested.

"Me too." Jesse agreed.

"You guys are _so_ violent sometimes." I said.

**Angry Chick's POV**

The dumb girl spilled… I'm sure of it. Now we have Kyouya's freaking police force to deal with! She'll pay, she'll _freakin'_ pay! I can promise that. But, I think I should deal with her friend first. One less person to deal with. One step ahead of that little… nevermind.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is _reaaaallly_ short... But bear with me! There _will_ be action, adventure, and more than 300 words!!! Onward to the dimension of MorixOC!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dance Dance Revolution… that's how my day started.

"Kay-chan! Kay- chan! Lets go to the arcade! I wanna play DDR!" Hunny said.

"DDR? It sounds kinda funny when you say that Hunny-senpai." I said groggily. "Who else is going?"

"We were going to invite the rest of the Host Club. Jesse-chan and Trini-chan too!" He said enthusiastically.

"Alrighty then! Give me a bit to wake up and get ready and we can all head out!"

***

"Ha! I just _smoked_ you Jesse! What now sucka!? In your face!" I had just beat Jesse at Dance Dance Revolution; and I, admittedly went a little overboard.

"Whatever Ms. Ego… I'm going to the bathroom."

"**T.M.I dude!**"

"Heh heh heh."

**Jesse's POV**

Stupid Kaytla and her stupid adrenaline rushes! She's even crazier than usual… Although it happens often enough you could call it usual. I admit, she's not the only crazy one, but she is the craziest.

_Creak_

"Anyone else in here?…Guess not." I said as I walked out of the stall. Only to come face to face with some girl. "Uh, this is the boys bathroom."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's simple."

"…Um?" We stood there for another five seconds, me looking confused and the girl looking, creepy. Then I felt hand grabbing me, tying me up and blindfolding me… Shoot. But the joke's on them, I didn't wash my hands.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortest chapter in the history of the world!!! Jesse is based off of JesseChavez13 and he wouldn't stop bugging me to have him get kidnapped(Seeing as it takes me so long to write these short little chapters)! So now Jesse... Ta-Daa!!! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Where'd Jesse go?" I asked.

"He called and said he wasn't feeling well." Renge said, coming out of nowhere.

"Gah! When did you get here? And since when do you have Jesse's number?" I asked.

"They've been hanging out a lot actually." Kyouya said.

"Why don't I just go to you for everything?"

"Because you're still a bit skeptical about my knowledge."

"What's the meaning of life Mr. Know-It-All?"

"I don't know, it's something I never found important to research."

I twitched. "I'm, gonna go home and lay down. Bye everyone." I started heading towards the exit… With no way to get home. I realized that, but then I thought about how a 10 mile walk would be good for me.

"Kaytla." Someone called from behind me. I knew who it was immediately, Mori.

"Hey Mori." I said turning around. He looked at me strangely and I realized I had forgotten the honorific. "Ah! My apologies, Mori- senpai." He was silent for a few moments. And then, he smiled. A huge genuine smile. It looked good on him in a strange way.

"Want a ride home?"

***

"Oh Lucy I'm home!" I yelled, no response. "Jesse? You here?" I checked every possible spot in the house… no dice. "Where'd that dummy run off to now? Heh, wouldn't it be funny if that psycho chick took him? …Yeah I shouldn't have said that. MOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIII!!!…. –senpai!"

***

"Now Jesse's missing? You Americans sure can work the disappearing act." Hikaru said.

"But at least it's entertaining." Kaoru finished.

"Shut up you Ero-twins. We are not your toys and this is not a game. My friend is missing and I have a feeling that it's linked to a Host Club client, a Mori-senpai fan in particular." Triniti said.

"I agree Triniti, it's probably that same cow from before." I said.

"Is Jesse-chan going to be okay?" Hunny asked shakily.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. They'll be so busy trying to come up with comebacks to his smart mouth, they won't have any time to hurt him." **(A/N FoeRealzDECHU, I mean it in a good way.) **

"Are you alright Kaytla?" Haruhi asked me.

"Yeah, those girls are too dumb to keep him. Sooner or later they'll realize I don't want to waste my energy with them. There's nothing going on between me and Mori as far as I know."

I looked behind me to see the twins coughing. "Do you guys need some water?" I asked.

"No," Hikaru said. "We're just allergic to b-!"

"Hikaru! Watch your language! You're a whole other person when you're like that…" Kaoru said tearfully.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry I never meant to make you uneasy. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

"Oooook. Can we like, get on with everything? I want to find Jesse before he annoys them to death."

"Can he really… do that?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe. I think we should wait until summer vacation and find out! Lets go get some melon bread!" Kaytla said.

"Kaytla." Mori warned. I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with it. Darn. Okay, okay, I know where we should look.

* * *

**Gomenesai!!! I'm so sorry I havent updated in so long! I promise that the next chapter will save dumb Jesse. It will be from his POV. And I will try to to do better at updating. Plz review and don't bite my head off. You get a cookie if you don't flame and threaten me with death! ':3 The next chapter will be up sooner I hope!**


End file.
